


Hopelessly in Love

by Ikasury



Category: Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk
Genre: F/F, How is there not a category for this game yet?, Mentions of Game Mechanics, Mooks in Love, Puppets being Gay, Tiny Adorable Fluff Piece, hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: While the Tractatus de Monstrum explores the Labyrinth of Refrain, the puppet soldiers are responsible for the book's well-being... not that Tractie really cares what they get up to while in the bowels of the mythic Labyrinth~Two puppets fall Hopelessly in Love~ that's only a good thing for combat, right?





	Hopelessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm freakin' surprised there isn't a category for this game yet~ i've never been THIS fast on something before, this is crazy XD
> 
> if you've read any of my other stuff, i've got a challenge for writing every day, and while i love this game and the primary characters, my first little ditty for it wound up being about my first Puppets to reach 'Hopelessly in Love' rapport... and they were my first two girls, Elise an Aster Knight and Caramel a Shinobushi (leaving my poor boy Gwain out in the cold~) and even now, like 300+hrs in because i think the switch counts things weird when i put it to sleep~ they're still my primary gay-girls on my squad and mad damage dealers... i love them, they're precious~
> 
> ... and what kind of monster would i be to leave the world without some cute gay fluff~ *completely ignores the pile of other stuff i've posted* it would be SUUUUUUUUUUCH a shame!
> 
> Enjoy!

\-----

Elise and Caramel had been around nearly as long as the other. Elise was the first to be raised by the Tractus de Monstrum, then Gwain and then Caramel. Gwain was a tough boy but not really all that much to talk too and Caramel was rather shy, or at least not all that social. Elise was the first so she was the leader for the most part.

Then Kaye came and Freterika, and Andre and so many more.

Still, Elise was primarily the leader, always on the main team, always with the best equipment to boost her power when given the chance, despite the others that were born after her with various skills and better stats. Cathrine was great, Oliver not so much…

Gwain had been relegated to the support, he had trained Alena and Cameo. Alena had become a better wall then he did, and while the others were sometimes better, her experience always seemed to win out. She still trained the new fortress puppets, even when Cameo was sent to support, which he’d always support her even if she never noticed.

Kaye trained Chester and Dumplin’ though Dumplin’ seemed to take her skills to heart, and the older pupped stuck around to be her support.

Freterika was still a primary on the main team, the other snipers not as good for one reason or another, though a newer one was being trained up. It was only a matter of time.

Modorin had taken over for the Shinobushi, and Caramel could accept that. She was very strong, with more proficiency than her, but she was a bit frailer, though her partner always supported her.

Caramel had been in the support team for a long time, never thrown off, unlike Gwain, but she missed being on the front some times.

She missed being with Elise, at her side, watching out for the Aster Knight as they competed in who could deal the most damage.

She was still strong, not a lot could beat her in raw power, Cathrine, Modorin and Elise were really the only ones… and in their pact that was part of the reason she was in support. Her strength fed Elise, made her stronger and protected her.

She still missed the older puppet, missed standing at her side.

They were more than War Buddies, they had been by each other’s side since nearly the beginning, and no matter what damage Elise took, no matter how many parts she had broken, Caramel was always by her side on the repair bench.

She would always support her, no matter what.

Out of all the puppets in Tractie’s army, after all the things they’d been through, and all the times she’d been reassigned…

Elise was always the only one for her…

They had been together for nearly the whole time they’d been awakened, and she’d seen everything there was about this Aster puppet.

But it was silly, and foolish, and while the others formed bonds with all those around them, particularly Andre and the other bell chanters…

She just… she just couldn’t connect to any of the others like she could Elise.

The Aster Knight, their leader, the eldest one of them, she was always the one who had her eyes, her undying support, her sword and whatever part of her body she needed.

Caramel knew it was foolish, selfish, not good for performance, but what was she supposed to do? Elise was the only one for her and it wasn’t like she could change that about herself… it just wasn’t her nature.

And it didn’t matter if… if Elise never saw her that way, saw her as more than the Comrades they were… as long as she could support her, that’s what mattered.

She had settled on this, decided this was her fate and that she would accept it…

Then that final dungeon came, they were gearing up for a final fight with one of the black pages…

And Elise had looked at her, smiled under that mask of hers as she was prepping her weapon…

“Caramel…” she’d called out to her, the other two, newer puppets in their coven, walked away conveniently as the blonde Shinobushi nervously stepped closer to her life-long friend.

“E-Elise-?!” she had started saying her name, got to the end and the battle hardened Aster Knight was on her in a second…

Kissing her on the lips and smiling sweetly as she pulled away.

“For luck.” Elise said, as if that explained what just happened.

Caramel stood stock still, blushing from head to toe, unable to process what that just meant…

She had thought her infatuation with their leader was foolish, unrequited and not something that would ever lead to fruition.

But like how Tractie let them have emotions, unlike other witches that used their kind, left them together to form bonds to improve their battle capabilities and tactics…

Maybe she was wrong and there was something more here than she realized!

Or maybe her mind was just running around in circles giggling and screaming, trying to find anything to say to make sense of the world as she was doing backflips of sheer joy!

Elise kissed her! Her infatuation was no longer one sided! The beautiful Aster Knight that was their leader finally saw **_her_** as more than just a comrade!

“YEA! Hehe!!” Caramel couldn’t help but giggle and jump in joy. The others in her coven just looked at her funny, like she was the one that hadn’t noticed their leader’s feelings… which was completely silly! She’d known Elise almost as long as she’d been around!

Not that it mattered, they had a big fight, she needed to focus and be prepared…

And send Elise all the love and strength she had! Because they were going to win this!

And maybe… once they were out and done… perhaps do that again?

“Hehehehe,” Caramel just giggled to herself, all too excited for the end of this fight.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Working on those black pages and getting to end game, and despite being wiped a few times (FUCKYOUROCKBOI!!) they're still going Hopelessly in Love and so totally gay~ no matter the lives or times i redo them~
> 
> ElisexCaramel~ FTW~ let the gay save the day :D
> 
> Tractie knows what's up!


End file.
